People in This World
by IceeWarriorQueen
Summary: Four young girls. Three of them were the princesses of Fiore, each adopted of from different places by Queen Mavis and King Zeref. The last was a younger girl who simply lived with them. They all lived their calm peaceful lives. That is until the princesses came to age of 18. Now each of them must go through problems of marriage, family, and love. (NaLu, GaLe, GruVia, RoWen etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Imma back with new story again!**

**I actually started writing this before I started Simply Meant to Be but I got side-tracked, so technically I didn't break my promise about not starting any new stories. Ha!**

**I know I need to stop but I'm at that stage for a beginner writer where ideas just flow like a river. And I can't waste precious water! I must let my people drink!**

**Anyway...I have no idea when I'm actually ever going to have time to finish any of the stories I started cause I never have time to do anything! But that doesn't stop me from making a new story to keep you all hooked on cliff-hangers...I'm sorry...**

**But that aside, lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Fiore was always known as the "Kingdom of Kindness" mainly because of its royal family. The queen, Mavis Vermilion, and the king, Zeref Vermilion, had been in rule for years and were known to be the best king and queen Fiore ever had. They cared for their people, not money and power, and tried their best to make sure that each individual person was well taken care of.<p>

Due to their kind nature, the people always insisted that the two have children so that the kind Vermilion family could continue their rule long after their beloved king and queen passed. Sadly, due to Mavis's small structure, her doctors dubbed it impossible for her to give birth and still remain living. No matter what the doctors said, Mavis was determined to have children and keep the Vermilion family in rule over Fiore.

She and Zeref decided that if they couldn't have children of their own, they would adopt. They didn't just want one child from an orphanage in their kingdom. They wanted three kids from different kingdoms so that they would have a sense of diversity in their castle.

They ended up adopting three girls. The first one that they adopted was named Levy McGarden. She was adopted from Cartatura, also known as the "Kingdom of Literature". The second one that they adopted was named Juvia Lockser. She was adopted from Apamare, also known as the "Kingdom and Water". The last girl that they adopted was named Lucy, her surname was unknown. She was adopted from Stelumina, also known as the "Kingdom of Light". Each girl took up the surname Vermilion once they were taken in.

The people of Fiore were skeptical of the girls since their roots were unknown. They were afraid that they would end up becoming terrible rulers and plunge their peaceful, happy kingdom into an era of dark ages. Mavis and Zeref promised to raise the girls to be proper and kind princesses, and they kept their word.

The girls grew up to be as sweet and kind as their foster parents. They hardly ever stayed in their castle and most of the time would be found somewhere in the villages. They would play with the village children and gain friendships with everyone they met. Everyone absolutely adored having the young princesses around and knew that they would become great rulers.

Around when the girls were five years old, Mavis and Zeref brought home another girl, Wendy Marvell. Levy, Juvia, and Lucy weren't told about it. All Mavis told them was that Wendy wasn't adopted so she wasn't legally their sister.

None of the girls really knew what she meant (they were only 5 years old) so they didn't let the news phase their minds. They took Wendy with them to the villages (once she was old enough) and treated her just like their own sister.

This happy royal family stayed calm and peaceful for many years, but nothing stays that way for to long. As Levy, Juvia, and Lucy got closer the age of 18, the pressure of marriage was brought upon them by other kingdoms.

The kingdom had lost a lot of money getting over a recent plague and the other kingdoms took that as an advantage to finally get the king and queen to arrange marriages for their precious daughters with rich heirs to thrones. They pestered them with the fact that it would be the only way to save their royal family from poverty.

Mavis didn't care about herself becoming broke, she didn't care for money or expensive things. Hell, she never even wore shoes or fancy clothes unless it was for some special event (although Zeref would still have to do a little convincing). What she cared about was how badly her kingdom would suffer, if they lost the money. How would she feed them or keep them healthy? She hated to admit it but money was what kept kingdoms functioning.

Still, she never once agreed to arrange a marriage for any of her daughters. She cared about them to much to rob them of the right to marry for love ,just like she did. That was until a certain offer came from the royal family from Foceata (a.k.a the "Kingdom of Ice and Fire").

They offered to send their sons over to the kingdom for them to meet Fiore's princesses. It would be up to the children to decide if they wanted to marry or not. Mavis was still against the idea, but Zeref eventually convinced her to reconsider, he too cared for the wellness of his kingdom.

And with that, Mavis decided that she would agree to the deal that the royal family made.

* * *

><p><strong>And we've made it to the ice castle!<strong>**  
><strong>

**Okay, I have a few notes for this:**

**1) This was just a prologue, the whole story isn't going to be told in this fashion.**

**2) Yes, I ship Zeref and Mavis. They're cute together.**

**3) I actually like Zeref and don't think he's really bad at heart so he's not evil, he's the good guy.**

**4) The name's of the kingdoms are BASED off of Roman words, they're not actual Roman words.**

**5) The four main pairings are going to be NaLu, GaLe, GruVia, and RoWen, but there are still gonna be tons of other parings.**

**So that's all. I just wanted to clear a few things up about this so you weren't confused.**

**This is a warning for anyone out there right now, the rating is not definite. I've been thinking about starting to write lemons (I'm blushing just thinking about it) but for now I'm still not sure. It might be a different story, or not happen at all. All I'm doing is warning you.**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Happy Thanksgiving! ****We're finally back to this story now! It's my Thanksgiving gift to you!**

**Are you supposed to give Thanksgiving gifts? Oh well, who cares!**

**Have you been waiting long? Yes? I know. I'm sorry. I've been working on my English project for the past few weeks.**

**But this is just the way fan fiction goes.**

**But now, I finally give you...CHAPTER 2!**

**Let's enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

><p>The girls knew something big must have happened. It wasn't everyday when their foster mother formally calls them into throne room. The girls all stood at the giant, red double doors where two knights had been placed.<p>

"Do you wish to go in miladies?" said one of the knights. The girls were silent. They didn't know what to expect to be revealed once the doors were opened and quite frankly, they were a little scared.

"Miladies?" said the same knight. "Are you three alright?" said the other.

"W-We're fine!" Juvia was the first to finally speak up. "We're just a little tired is all, but we'll go right to bed once we meet with Mama and Papa!" The knights still seemed a little spectacle. "Could you please just open the doors for us?" said Juvia in the sweetest way possible.

The knights shrugged their suspicion off and each pushed one of the giant doors open. The girl's faces paled even more when they saw Mavis and Zeref sitting upright upon their thrones...both wearing shoes.

"Umm...Okay! Thanks so much for your help, we'll be moving on now!" Juvia said as she pushed her frozen sisters into the throne room. The doors were closed once they were all in and standing directly in front of the thrones.

"Girls, we have something to tell you and need you to listen very carefully. Alright?" Mavis said in a unusually serious tone. The other girls stayed completely silent and just turned their heads to Juvia. She sighed seeing that she was clearly going to have to be their spokesperson. "Yes Mama, we're listening."

"Good. You know that all three of you will be turning 18 this upcoming year right? And you also know what turning 18 means. For years your Papa and I have been getting marriage offers and for years we've been turning them down. However, that has changed now." The tension in the room rose up so high you could almost see it as the thoughts of arranged marriage plagued the princesses' minds.

"Don't worry, we still haven't accepted any marriage offers, but we did make a deal with the royal family of Foceata. They have two sons who they're going to send here for you three to meet. It will be 100% up to you if you wish to marry them or not." This news calmed the girls down, however Levy was still on the worrisome side.

As if reading her daughter's mind, Mavis spoke again. "Levy, I don't want to to feel any pressure to marry first just because you're the eldest." This brought her down to the calmness level of her sisters.

"I know this is quite an inconsiderate request, but we humbly ask you to accept it." said Zeref. Juvia didn't even have to look at her sisters to be able to reply. "Of course we accept Papa. It would be our pleasure to test our skills as proper princesses and meet handsome princes."

Mavis smiled. "That's so great." But her smile was soon replaced by a pout. "And just so you know Papa's the one who made me do it! I didn't want to accept the request but he kept pestering me all the time!" The seriousness of the situation was destroyed with the words Mavis spoke. She started throwing her legs and arms in the air; banging against her chair repeatedly. The commotion causes maids and knights from all over the castle to come rushing in.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Mirajane said, sending the maids and guards back to where they came. She had been Mavis's Lady in waiting for years and knew exactly how to handle one of her tantrum fits. "Queen Mavis, how many times have I told you that you can't blame everything on other people." she said in a stern voice. Mavis, who had long disposed of her shoes and was now running around the room being chased by her husband responded quickly. "As many times as I've told you to just call me Mavis."

"You know I only call you Queen Mavis when you start acting up!" Mira joined Zeref in trying to catch the small adult but soon stopped and turned in the direction of the not-at-all-surprised princesses. "Sorry girls, it looks like your meeting is done. You can go back to your daily lives now." Then she continued running after Mavis.

The princesses turned and walked towards the doors that were once again opened by knights. They walked down one of the halls and once they were sure that they couldn't be heard, they let out the breath they were holding in.

"Thank God! I actually thought we were getting arranged marriages!" said Lucy. "I know right, that was so scary I was almost frozen!" said Levy. "What do you mean almost! You _were_ frozen! Juvia was the one who had to speak for you guys!" shouted Juvia.

"Wait! Did you hear something?" Levy whispered. The girls listened closely until they heard faint screams. They had stopped right in front of the door to the dungeon (which doubled as a torture chamber).

"Back away slowly then run?" asked Levy. "Agreed!" said Lucy and Juvia. The girls backed away from the door and ran down several hallways before stopping. "Th-That was t-terrible!" heaved Lucy as she tried catching her breath. "Y-Yeah! I can't believe we actually went down the Haunted Night!" said Juvia.

The girls used to play all around the castle before they really knew where everything was and would get lost. It didn't really matter since every where was always safe and there were knights to give them directions. But when they were six years old, the girls were playing with their new wooden ball and they ended up in a hallway with no knights or guards anywhere. There also seemed to be no rooms, and the torches that lit the hallway seemed...darker than the rest.

Being the curious little princesses they were, they walked down the hall and inspected it. There were no pieces of artwork or even moldings on the bottom of the wall. The whole hallway was basically bare and dark. They came to a black wooden door and stopped in front of it. It had moldings of chains on it and a silver door knocker hanging from a demon molding's mouth.

They were about to walk away when the door slowly creaked open. They peered through the crack, but saw nothing but darkness. Then they heard the most ear-splitting scream that they had ever heard. It caused Levy to drop the ball she was holding down into the dark room. Then one-after-one more screams came. Screams of different pitches and tone. By then the girls were scared out of their minds and were running down the hallways, screaming, trying to get back to their rooms.

From then on they called that hallway the Haunted Night because there were no knights and they thought the screams came from ghosts. Even after they found out that they were in the hallway of the dungeon, they continued to call it the Haunted Night.

"Who ever the dungeon keeper is must be a demon to be able to handle living down there and causing all those people so much pain!" said Levy. The girls silently agreed and started heading towards their rooms.

**. . .**

"This sucks." said Romeo. He and his adoptive brother, Gray, were walking through their castle after talking to their parents: King Kanji and Queen Saluna of Foceata.

"Many have tried to get the King of Queen of Fiore to arrange marriages for their three daughters, but none have ever succeeded. They think it should be the princesses' choice who they decide to marry. A marriage merge between our kingdoms will not only raise our reputation, but we can also expand our trade market. We told the King and Queen that you two would visit and it would be completely up to you if you want to marry or not. That is what they think will happen. We want Gray to win over the eldest daughter and propose as soon as possible."said Kanji.

Their parents weren't always so sneaky. They used to be the second most loved king and queen. Years ago, the king's younger brother (Gray's father) died along with his wife in an attack on the village he was living in. That's when Gray was adopted into the royal family. The queen's sister (Romeo's mother) died during child birth not long afterward and Romeo was also adopted into the family.

The deaths of their loved ones caused them to become bitter people, but deep inside they were still the loving rulers they used to be.

"The visit is taking place in a few days. We couldn't get a painting of the girls but just remember that the eldest daughter has blue hair and hazel eyes." said Kanji. "Do you two understand?" asked Saluna. "Yes your royal highness." said Gray and Romeo as they bowed.

"Why do I have to go anyway? I just turned 13!" said Romeo. "13 is the age when you're allowed to get engaged. You get married when you're 18." said Gray. "But I heard the princesses of Fiore are all like 17! They're too old for me!" shouted Romeo. "King Kanji and Queen Saluna never even said anything about you getting married. All you have to do it show up." said Gray.

"Hey, how do you feel about all of this?" asked Romeo. He looked at his brother's forever solemn face and awaited his answer. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Are you okay with being told who to marry? Do you even _want_ to get married?" asked Romeo. Gray's mouth twitched ever so slightly, but Romeo noticed.

"It's not my choice. We were adopted into a royal family so it's our responsibility to keep our kingdom running." said Gray. Romeo sighed. Gray never spoke his mind and always tried to act so cool. Ever since his parents died he never opened up to anyone. Not even Romeo.

* * *

><p><strong>And we've made it to the ice castle!<strong>

**I was planning on writing a whole lot more than this, but the food is ready and I wanted to have this uploaded today (^_^)**

**I can't wait for Winter Break to get here. I'm getting really tired of school. Especially that English project that's due the day before we start Winter Break -_-**

**But who cares about that right now. It's Thanksgiving!**

**Happy Thanksgiving again! Don't get too fat ;D**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


End file.
